marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 600
... Coming from an alternate reality of Earth-10001011 where technology evolved into intelligent life that combined technology and mysticism. A powerful group known as the Cyber-Sidhe and their leader Phinn Mac Mram were banished from that reality. They end of up Earth-616, appearing in the middle of Carhenge, a tourist trap found in Nebraska. Phinn Mac Mram claims this reality in the name of his Cyber-Sidhe, until they are ambushed by ARMOR's latest recruit, Lyra, the She-Hulk of Earth-8009. Monitoring the battle from the Hollow, is ARMOR's director Charles Little Sky. He wanrs Lyra that she is the only one who can stop the Cyber-Sidhe as they are attempting to take over Earth's computerized technology using a mystical Worm Lore. Just as he explains this, Lyra's A.I., Boudicca falls under the control of Phinn Mac Mram and his minions and blasts her. Furious, Lyra strips Boudicca from her wrist and leaps into battle, knocking out one of the Cyber-Sidhe. Reminding herself that anger saps her strength, Lyra battles the invaders while trying to keep her temper in check. However, she is forced to stop battling when Phinn Mac Mram threatens to kill the tourists that have come to see Carhenge. Lyra warns Phinn that if he kills his hostages then that will guarantee that she will end his life. Impressed with the green-skinned warrior woman, he offers her the chance to end his invasion, by battling all his warriors to the death. Lyra agrees, and soon finds out that she must battle the Cyber-Sidhe unarmed. This hardly phases her as she focuses her attention until she goes into her autotrance. This allows her movements to be guided by ambient gamma radiation that is found all around her. She easily defeats the warriors, but when Phinn tries to attack her, Lyra focuses all her attention to find his weak spot. Seeing it in his chest, she rams her fist with enough strength to rip out the kill switch contained inside. From there she opens it, revealing a small energy fairy that flies off -- his soul. With the battle over and the invasion thwarted, Lyra departs. | Writer3_1 = Fred van Lente | Penciler3_1 = Michael Ryan | Penciler3_2 = Salva Espin | Inker3_1 = Michael Ryan | Inker3_2 = Salva Espin | Colourist3_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer3_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** s Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Front Line Newsroom ****** *** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Angatonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * unnamed helicopter pilots Races and Species: * Locations: * ** A small town Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** Carhenge Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A is for Apple | ReprintOf4 = Hulk Gray #1 | Notes = Continuity Notes Seeing Red * Ben Urich recounts the defeat of the Hulk in . * The man who appears to be Black Bolt in the flashback is actually a Skrull spy, as revealed in . * She-Hulk talks about the various attacks that the Red Hulk had committed since he appeared these attacks were chronicled in - . * The man at Gamma Base who appears to be General Ross is actually a LMD. This and the true identity of the Red Hulk, and the experiments on A-Bomb and Doc Samson are fully explained in . Chronology Notes Seeing Red: Flashbacks in this story affect the chronology of the following characters: Page 2-3: * * * * * * Page 5 Panels 2 to 5: * Publication Notes * Includes a cover gallery featuring covers to Incredible Hulk Vol 1, Tales to Astonish, Incredible Hulk Vol 2, and Hulk Vol 2. * It's somewhat unclear what issues are considered for the numbering adding up to 600. The most commonly assumed numbering system is: **Incredible Hulk Vol 1 up to 474. **Hulk Vol 1, continuing into Incredible Hulk Vol 2 (111 issues, considered 475-585). **Incredible Hercules Vol 1 112, still considered an Incredible Hulk title for the numbering (586). **Hulk Vol 2, only counting the first 13 issues. (587-599) * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Solicit = WHO IS THE RED HULK?! THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN IS GOING TO TRY AND FIND OUT! GREEN HULK! RED HULK! SPIDEY! SECRETS REVEALED! A STORY SO BIG IT CAN BARELY BE CONTAINED IN THE INCREDIBLE 600TH ISSUE OF HULK! ALL THIS AND A STARTLING SURPRISE ENDING TO TOP ALL THE OTHER SHOCKING SURPRISES THIS HULK BOOK IS KNOWN FOR! The chart-topping team of Jeph Loeb and Ed McGuinness bring you a 600th-issue celebration guest starring your friendly Neighborhood Web-Head as the original Incredible series returns! Plus, back-up story by Fred Van Lente featuring the Savage She-Hulk! And representing the first issue of the Loeb/Sale HULK: GRAY series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12366 }} References